vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Omnidroid
|-|Omnidroid Model V.8 = |-|Omnidroid Model V.9 = |-|Omnidroid Model V.10 = Summary The Omnidroid was a large, ball-like robot with tentacles that was created by Syndrome for the purpose of killing Supers, as well as to get revenge on his former idol, Mr. Incredible. The Omnidroid went through multiple models, each of which were tested on different Supers, until the Omnidroid v.10 was eventually created. The Omnidroid v.10 was the final Omnidroid created by Syndrome, as well as the largest, strongest, and smartest of the Omnidroids, which proved to be nigh unstoppable when unleashed on Metroville. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C | At least 7-C Name: Omnidroid v.8 | Omnidroid v.9 | Omnidroid v.10 Origin: The Incredibles Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Battle robot designed to kill superheroes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Can turn into a ball, Can use its tentacles to attack, has some rockets in its claws, Claws that turn into dangerous rotors, Has a plasma rifle on the head, Adaptive A.I, Large Size (Type 0 for older versions. Type 1 for v. 10), Analytical Prediction (Predicted the whole process of a flip made by Mr. Incredible while he was being done, catching him in the middle of it), Flight (V. 10 could fly while controlled by its remote using the rockets in its claws, although it never did that on its own), High Resistance to extreme temperatures (Was virtually unaffected by being thrown into an active volcano or Frozone's ice) Attack Potency: Town level (Superior to all previous Omnidroid designs, including v.4, which was able to kill Hypershock, a superhero strong enough to generate magnitude 6 earthquakes. Strong enough to damage itself. Was overpowering Mr. Incredible, who had to resort to more strategic means in order to beat it) | At least Town level (Superior to the v.8, and was capable of completely overwhelming Mr. Incredible) | At least Town level (Superior to the v.9, and was able to overpower all of the Incredibles as well as Frozone, simultaneously) Speed: Subsonic movement, reactions and combat speed (The v.10 could draw a bead on Dash, as well as keep up with him in ball mode) Lifting Strength: Class G for all stronger models (Can lift itself) Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class | At least Town Class (Could tear through its own body) Durability: Town level (Took numerous hits from Mr. Incredible. A weaker model could beat Hypershock, a super who could create Magnitude 6 earthquakes) | At least Town level (Mr. Incredible was entirely unable to inflict meaningful damage on it) | At least Town level (Superior to its v.9 counterpart, though can still be penetrated by its own power, survived the landing from its initial deployment unscathed). Stamina: Unknown, seems to be limitless Range: Extended melee range | As before | Tens of meters, higher with plasma rifle Standard Equipment: Tentacles, sharp claws, plasma rifle mounted on the head. Intelligence: High. The Omnidroid was designed to kill any Super and can come up with strategies to counter an opponent within seconds of engaging them, as well as having an adaptive AI that would be implanted into the next Omnidroid model if the inferior version was destroyed. It is even capable of turning on whoever has its remote control. Weaknesses: All Omnidroid models seem capable of accidentally damaging their own armor with their claws if enough force is used. Key: Omnidroid v.8 | Omnidroid v.9 | Omnidroid v.10 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Disney Category:Genderless Characters Category:Weapons Category:Cartoon Characters Category:The Incredibles Category:Robots Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Claw Users Category:Flight Users Category:Pixar Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Plasma Users Category:Analytical Prediction Users Category:Tier 7